There is a need for a thermally reactive textile that can undeniably take thermal energy in the form of infrared energy or other forms of energy whether it be from the human body, the sun, black-body radiation, and optimally conduct that heat for extended time periods. By conducting absorbed heat, the fiber will have accelerated evaporation qualities and enhance thermal manipulation for thermal regulation in mammals. This thermal regulation can be used to increase bio-activity, and human performance and recovery.
Thermally conductive bi-component textiles have been proven to decrease the drying time of washed materials containing thermally conductive minerals due to their thermal properties. These thermal properties range from increased thermal conductivity, sun protection, far infrared emissivity, and an increase in the rate of water evaporation as a result of being stimulated by an infrared source.
Graphene is being utilized in industries such as technology, military defense, computers, and is continuously growing. Continuous links of graphene have been proven to increase thermal conductance in current research. The measured thermal conductivity of graphene is in the range of 3000-5000 W/mK at room temperature which is the highest thermally conductive material discovered to date, which is approximately thirteen times more thermally conductive than copper. Thermal conductivity depends on the width of the flake of graphene. Graphene is known for its flexibility, durability, thermal responsiveness, and thermal conductance. Graphene however has not yet been utilized in combination with thermally conductive textiles that contain thermally conductive minerals or any other mono-component or bi-component, or multi-component fiber in textiles (other than maybe testing in Kevlar.)
The present invention is a textile graphene component thermal fiber. The present invention utilizes graphene in order to impart favorable heat and current transfer properties into synthetic fibers. The synthetic fibers are then able to be woven into garments, linens, or other textile goods, such that the garments, linens, or other textile goods conduct heat for appropriate thermal regulating applications of each.